Moonstruck
by DLP-78
Summary: Love is in the air...or is it? A student named Eugene has the power to make people act on their true feelings. But that isn't always a good thing. Takes place sometime during season 2.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with SMALLVILLE

TAKES PLACE IN SEASON 2

****

**PROLOGUE **

**EXT. SMALLVILLE HIGH – DAY**

CLARK, CHLOE, and PETE are walking up the steps that lead into the school. They walk into the building, and are almost knocked down by a mob of students rushing to class.

CLARK: Looks like everyone is in a big hurry.

PETE: Everyone's rushing to take their midterms.

CLARK: (to Chloe) Thanks again! The research you're doing for me is going to be such a big help.

Chloe looks a little upset, but smiles anyway.

CHLOE: Anytime, Clark! You know I don't mind helping you out.

CLARK: I really appreciate this.

Chloe nods her head in response.

PETE: I'll catch up with you two later. I have a chemistry exam that I can't be late for.

CLARK/CHLOE: Bye, Pete.

Pete walks down the hall in the opposite direction of Clark and Chloe. They reach the door of the Torch.

CHLOE: Well, this is my stop. I'll talk to you later, okay?

CLARK: Okay, later!

Chloe smiles at Clark and watches him walk off. Her smile fades into a frown. A sad expression covers her face as she walks into the Torch office and sits down at her computer. She turns on her computer and SIGHS. There is a KNOCK at her door. She turns.

CHLOE: Lana! Come to walk me to class?

LANA smiles at Chloe and enters.

LANA: Um…not really! I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor.

Chloe turns back around and rolls her eyes.

CHLOE: Sure! What is it?

LANA: I need you to scan these pictures for me. I'm no good when it comes to that stuff. I was wondering if you could do it after class. I would appreciate it so much.

CHLOE: It's no problem, Lana. We'll just come here after class and get those scanned for you.

Chloe turns around. Lana smiles and hands the pictures and a disk to her.

LANA:(excited) Thank you so much, Chloe. You are a lifesaver. Now let's go take this test.

CHLOE: Go ahead, and I'll catch up with you.

Lana heads out of the door. Chloe puts the pictures in one of the desk drawers.

CHLOE: Chloe Sullivan comes through again.

She grabs her bag and walks out of the door.

**INT. A SMALLVILLE HIGH CLASSROOM -DAY**

Lana is sitting in class, doodling "CLARK KENT" in her notebook. The TEACHER is walking around passing out the tests. A STUDENT, EUGENE, begins to watch Lana closely. When she notices him, he smiles at her and she smiles back uncertainly.

EUGENE: (whispering) So, Lana, I see you have a thing for Clark.

She looks down at her notebook and immediately closes it.

LANA: (nervously) No...I was just...just...being childish.

EUGENE: It's okay to be in love, Lana. You shouldn't have to hide it.

LANA: Clark is just a friend. I'm not in love with him.

EUGENE: Yeah, keep believing that. I guess you need something to get you through the day.

The teacher hands Lana a test.

TEACHER: Put that notebook away, Miss Lang.

Lana drops the notebook into her bag and stares at Eugene intently.

**INT. A SMALLVILLE HIGH HALLWAY – DAY**

It's a little later. Pete and Clark are standing in front of Clark's locker. Clark is taking books out of his book bag and putting them into his locker.

PETE: So what do you want to do after school?

Clark takes a few books out of his locker and shoves them into his book bag. He SLAMS his locker shut and begins to walk away.

CLARK: (distressed) I have to help out around the farm. Since mom's pregnancy she hasn't been able to do too much. And dad is taking care of her, so I have to do a lot of the chores.

Pete begins to laugh. Clark looks at him.

CLARK (cont'd): What's so funny?

PETE: It's just that you sounded so upset, but you know it'll only take you a second and a half to finish those chores. I mean, with your super speed and strength, you'll have them finished in no time. I'll come by later and we'll play some ball.

Clark shakes his head.

CLARK: No can do, Pete. My dad doesn't want me using my abilities unless I necessarily have to. We'll just have to do something tomorrow afternoon.

Eugene is off in the distance. He is walking fast and is carrying two books in one hand. He is holding something in his other hand.

It is something that resembles a small arrow. It has a slight white glow to it. As Clark and Pete walk towards their class, Eugene, pretending to be distracted, bumps right into them, causing Pete to get poked in the arm with the arrow. The slight glowing of the arrow fades away and becomes dim. Eugene's books FALL TO THE FLOOR.

EUGENE: Oh, I'm sorry, you guys. I guess I need to watch where I'm going.

Eugene bends down to pick up his books.

CLARK: Where are you going in such a hurry, Eugene?

EUGENE: I just don't want to be late for class.

PETE: It's kinda early to be rushing to class.

Eugene stands up and shrugs his shoulders.

EUGENE: I know. Since I'm not doing that well in this class, I'm going to need every minute I can get to take this midterm.

Eugene notices Pete rubbing the part of his arm that got poked. Eugene looks upset. Pete and Clark begin to walk away.

PETE: Take it easy, Eugene...and good luck.

EUGENE: Thanks! See you guys later.

Eugene smiles as Clark and Pete walk further away.

END OF PROLOGUE 


	2. Part One

**PART ONE  
  
INT. THE SULLIVAN'S HOME - NIGHT **  
  
Pete KNOCKS on Chloe's door. After a moment, Chloe opens it.  
  
PETE: Hi, Chloe! Your dad let me in.   
  
CHLOE: (shocked) Pete, what brings you by? Has Clark sent you on another top-secret mission?  
  
Pete walks into her room.  
  
PETE: Clark doesn't even know I'm here.   
  
CHLOE : What can I do for you?  
  
PETE: (nervously) I was wondering if you'd like to go out tomorrow night.  
  
Chloe is completely caught off guard and doesn't try to hide her shocked expression. She smiles anxiously.  
  
CHLOE: Pete, I'm flattered…  
  
PETE: But?  
  
CHLOE: Um…no buts! I think it'll be nice if we went out. Just swing by the Torch tomorrow and let me know what time to be ready.  
  
Pete smiles. He gets up and gives Chloe a hug. She reluctantly hugs him back.   
  
PETE: This is going to be great. You'll see.  
  
He walks out of the room.  
  
CHLOE: Strange.  
  
**INT. LEX'S OFFICE - NIGHT**  
  
LEX is sitting at his desk reading one of DR. WALDEN'S translation books. We see that next to him there are several different books on translations. He puts the book down and picks up the napkin that Clark had scribbled the symbols on. He studies it, but soon places it back down on his desk.  
  
LEX: This is getting me nowhere.  
  
He sits and thinks for a moment. He picks up the napkin again and traces the symbols with his finger.  
  
LEX: Clark, what aren't you telling me?  
  
**INT. SMALLVILLE HIGH HALLWAY - DAY**  
  
As Lana walks towards her locker she sees different student couples standing in the hallway kissing. She also sees love notes all over the place and students walking through the hallway holding hands. She has a confused expression planted on her face. She reaches her locker, opens it, and starts putting books into it. When she closes it, she sees Chloe and Clark walking towards her. She smiles.  
  
LANA: Hey, you two! Do you guys know what's going on with everyone today?  
  
CHLOE: I don't know. Valentine 's Day has longed passed. I have no clue what could be going on.  
  
CLARK: It's weird. It seems as if everyone is in love.  
  
They hear a loud CRASH. They all turn to see a guy pushing another guy into a locker.  
  
GUY #1: Hey, that's my girl. You have no right to kiss her.  
  
Guy #1 pushes Guy #2 into the locker again.   
  
GUY #2: She loves me and I love her.   
  
Guy #2 punches Guy #1 in the nose. It starts to bleed.  
  
GUY #2 (cont'd): That proves she's mine to kiss. So get lost.  
  
Guy #1 walks away from Guy #2 holding his nose.  
  
LANA: I guess everyone's not feeling the love.  
  
CLARK: (to Chloe) Do you think anything "Wall of Weird" could be going on?  
  
CHLOE: I don't know. It just seems as if the love bug has bitten everyone.  
  
CLARK: I wonder where this love bug could be hiding.  
  
CHLOE : I don't know. But I want to find Pete. I don't think I should be going on any dates with him until we find out what's going on.  
  
CLARK/LANA: A date?  
  
CLARK (cont'd): You didn't tell me you had a date with Pete.  
  
CHLOE: It was just going to be a friendly date. Nothing more! We're just going to have to do it another time now.  
  
Chloe looks at her watch.   
  
CHLOE (cont'd): I guess I'll have to find Pete after the last class. I'll catch you guys later.  
  
LANA: Bye, Chloe!  
  
CLARK: See ya, Chloe.  
  
Chloe heads down the hall.  
  
LANA: Clark, so what are you doing later on?  
  
CLARK: Helping my dad out around the farm, then shooting some baskets with Pete. You have another shift at the Talon?  
  
LANA: You know it.  
  
The bell RINGS.  
  
LANA (cont'd): Well, I'd better get going. I'll talk to you later.  
  
CLARK: All right, Lana! Later.  
  
They both walk their separate ways.  
  
**INT. THE SMALLVILLE HOSPITAL   
**  
Lex walks down corridor as DR. HELEN BRYCE walks out of a room.  
  
HELEN: Lex, what are you doing here?  
  
LEX: I was just checking in on Dr. Walden.  
  
HELEN: Why are you wasting your time with him? I don't see how he could come out of the coma.  
  
LEX: Anything's possible, Helen. You of all people should realize that. Especially considering what happened with Mrs. Kent.  
  
HELEN: Yes, Lex, I know! But Mrs. Kent was a special case.  
  
LEX: Just as the Kents are a special family.  
  
HELEN: (uncomfortable) Yeah, Lex, I really need to get back to work.  
  
LEX: Oh, I'm sorry. I know you're a busy woman.  
  
HELEN: I'll swing by later tonight.  
  
LEX: Looking forward to it!  
  
He watches her as she walks down the corridor and into another room.  
  
**EXT. THE ROSS HOME - DAY   
**  
Chloe parks her car next to Pete's car. She gets out and heads for the door. As she makes her way to the porch, Pete flings the door open. She is slightly startled.  
  
PETE: Chloe! What are you doing here? I was supposed to pick you up in a couple of hours.  
  
CHLOE: Actually, that's why I'm here! I can't go out with you tonight.  
  
PETE: I don't get it. Last night you were up for it. What changed your mind?  
  
CHLOE: Something just came up, that's all.  
  
PETE: Something…or someone?  
  
CHLOE: No, Pete, it's nothing like that.  
  
PETE: (upset) Isn't it? I love you, Chloe. But you only have eyes for Clark Kent.  
  
CHLOE: This has nothing to do with Clark.   
  
She backs down the stairs.   
  
CHLOE (cont'd): I'm sorry, Pete. I have to go. Maybe we can reschedule. (beat) I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
She walks to her car and hops in.  
  
**INT. THE TORCH - DAY   
**  
Lex walks in and looks around for Chloe.   
  
LEX: Chloe?  
  
She is not in. He is about to leave when he stops. He walks to the door and looks out. The halls are empty. He sprints to her computer and clicks on mail. He sees a lot of mail for Clark Kent that Chloe never deleted. They are all from DR. SWANN. Lex reads some of the emails, but they all consist of the same thing. They have a symbol that looks familiar to Lex and they say, "I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU." He prints out one of the emails. He closes the email. He looks down and opens Chloe's drawer. A picture of the symbol that was burned into the Kent's barn lies there.  
  
Lex picks up the picture. Underneath it is a magazine with an old photo of Dr. Swann on the cover of it.  
  
LEX: Interesting!  
  
Lex picks up the magazine and along with the picture, sticks them into his coat pocket. He SHUTS the drawer close and walks out of the office.  
  
**EXT. THE KENT'S BARN - DAY **  
  
Jonathan is pitching hay. He looks up and sees Clark walking towards him.  
  
JONATHAN : Clark, I need you to get the sand bags out of the truck and put them over by the gate.   
  
Jonathan puts the pitchfork down.  
  
JONATHAN (cont'd): I'm gonna go in and see if your mother needs any help doing anything.  
  
Jonathan walks towards the house. Clark walks to the truck and picks up a bag of sand from it. He is on his way to the gate when Eugene approaches him.  
  
EUGENE: Clark!  
  
CLARK: Eugene! What's up?  
  
EUGENE: Need some help with those bags?  
  
CLARK: No! I've got them, but thanks.   
  
Eugene smiles briefly before he looks serious. He follows Clark to the gate.   
  
EUGENE: We need to talk.  
  
Clark puts the bag down by the gate.  
  
CLARK: What about?  
  
Clark walks back to the truck in order to grab another bag. Eugene follows.  
  
EUGENE: It's about Lana. I mean, the way she feels about you.  
  
Clark stops and looks at Eugene questionably.   
  
CLARK: And how do you think she feels about me?  
  
EUGENE: Clark, she's in love with you.  
  
CLARK: And where'd you come up with that?  
  
EUGENE : Just believe me…I know! I also know you feel the same about her.  
  
CLARK: Everyone knows how I feel about Lana. It's no secret.  
  
Clark continues to walk to the truck, and once again, Eugene follows.  
  
EUGENE: Then why don't you finally just tell her? You'll feel better. Both of you will.  
  
CLARK: What are you? My counselor?  
  
EUGENE: I'm just trying to get you the girl you want.   
  
CLARK: Eugene, I'm a little busy. Can we continue this discussion another time?  
  
Clark picks up another bag and begins to walk to the gate. This time Eugene stands still.  
  
EUGENE: Sure, Clark!  
  
We see an arrow in Eugene's hand. It resembles the same arrow that he'd poked Pete with the day before. Clark looks back just as Eugene launches it at him. Clark's reflexes get the better of him and he uses his HEAT BLAST to set the arrow ablaze. It falls to the ground in a burning mess.   
  
Eugene takes in what he's witnessed, looking terrified**.  
  
END OF PART ONE **


	3. Part Two

**PART TWO**  
  
Resume. Eugene has a petrified look on his face. He starts backing away from Clark.   
  
EUGENE: How did you do that?  
  
CLARK: Eugene, listen to me. You can't tell anyone what you just saw.  
  
EUGENE: What the hell are you?  
  
CLARK: I should be asking you the same question.  
  
Eugene relaxes a little and takes a deep breath..  
  
EUGENE: I don't know what happened to me. It just started.  
  
CLARK: What started?  
  
Eugene raises his arm and an arrow forms in it. He pulls it out and holds it up. Clark looks on in shock.   
  
EUGENE: It started about a few months ago. I had been in love with this girl for years. (smiles) You know how it is, Clark. (smile fades) Anyway, I finally got the courage to talk to her. She shot me down.  
  
CLARK: I'm sorry to hear that.  
  
EUGENE: But anyway, I was upset. So upset that I decided to commit suicide. Yeah, I know, stupid. I took a walk and came along these little green rocks. They were sharp, and I was far away that no one would see me. So I did...I slit one of my wrists with a rock.  
  
Clark's eyes widen.  
  
EUGENE (cont'd): The rock kind of shattered as it cut me, and some got into my blood. Nothing happened...I mean, not until the next day.  
  
CLARK: What happened?  
  
Eugene looks away.  
  
EUGENE: This is going to sound ridiculous. But I could feel.  
  
CLARK: You could feel? Feel what?  
  
EUGENE: I don't know…love. I mean other people's love.  
  
Clark just stares at him in amazement.  
  
EUGENE (cont'd): I could also make these arrows.   
  
Clark GIGGLES.   
  
CLARK: You mean like Cupid?  
  
EUGENE: It's something like that. But anyway, I didn't know what they were for until I accidentally poked my sister with one a couple of days after that. All of a sudden she started going head over heals for a guy in her class. But I already knew she was in love with him before I poked her.  
  
CLARK: (still laughing) What next? Are you going to sprout wings?  
  
Eugene throws Clark an agitated look. Clark finally gets serious.  
  
CLARK (cont'd): So you went around poking everyone in the whole school with these arrows?  
  
EUGENE: I just thought it would be fun to see people actually act on their feelings for once, instead of hiding them. Its not like I was hurting anyone. Besides, the affect, at most, lasts only a day and a half.   
  
CLARK: (angrily) What? There are fights breaking out everywhere. People are getting hurt.   
  
EUGENE: People are finally letting the ones they love in on how they actually feel. It's a good thing, Clark.  
  
CLARK: It's not a good thing when people start getting hurt. I can't let you do this.  
  
EUGENE: Well, we'll see about that.  
  
Eugene tries to stab Clark with an arrow, but it breaks against his arm and falls to the ground.   
  
EUGENE: What the hell?   
  
Clark lifts him up.  
  
CLARK: Doesn't work against me. Now you're gonna stop doing this.  
  
EUGENE: (shouting) Okay, man! Just don't hurt me.   
  
Clark puts him down.   
  
EUGENE (cont'd): So what's your story? How did you become the way you are?  
  
CLARK: Basically, the same way as you. I stumbled onto the green rocks and the next day, I was different.   
  
EUGENE: Well, your secret's safe with me.  
  
Eugene flashes Clark a relieved, but disgusted look. He walks off. Clark looks down, eyeing the piece of the broken arrow. He picks it up and examines it. He heads towards his house.  
  
**INT. THE TALON - DAY   
**  
Lana is putting two huge cups of coffee down on a table. The COUPLE at the table does not seem to notice Lana because they are too busy making out.  
  
LANA: Excuse me!  
  
The couple continues to kiss, ignoring her. Lana clears her throat.  
  
LANA (cont'd): Excuse me!  
  
The couple stops kissing and looks up at Lana.  
  
GIRL: Yes?  
  
LANA: You two can't be going at it like that in here.   
  
GUY: Why not?  
  
Lana rolls her eyes and looks irritated.  
  
LANA: This is a family establishment. That's why! If you two continue, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.  
  
GUY: But we can't help it. We're in love.  
  
GIRL: And love has no bounds.  
  
They begin to kiss again.   
  
Lex walks into the Talon.  
  
LANA: Well, the boundaries stop here. You two have to leave.  
  
Lex walks up to Lana and the couple at the table.  
  
LEX: (to no one in particular) What's the problem here?  
  
GIRL: She wants to kick us out for expressing the love that we have for each other.  
  
LEX: Well, you're going to have to express your love somewhere else. And if you don't like that idea, we can see what the police have to say about it.  
  
The couple looks upset, but they gather their belongings and walk out. Lana smiles at Lex.  
  
LANA: Thanks, Lex. People have been acting so strange today. I have no clue what's going on.  
  
LEX: This is Smallville…the land of the unexplainable.  
  
Lana smiles, then SIGHS. She begins to put the cups of coffee back on the tray.  
  
LEX: Clark, by chance, isn't here, is he? I'm guessing by the looks of things that he's not.  
  
LANA: I haven't seen Clark since we were at school this morning.  
  
LEX: I'll just go to his farm, which is where I should have gone in the first place.  
  
LANA: If I see him I'll tell him you're looking for him.  
  
Lana begins to walk towards the counter.   
  
LEX: Thanks, Lana.  
  
Lex heads towards the door and walks out of the Talon. Lana hands a tray to AN EMPLOYEE.  
  
LANA: I'm going to take off for a little while. I'll be back in a couple of hours. If I'm not though, I want you to lock up for me.  
  
EMPLOYEE: No, problem.  
  
Lana smiles and walks out of the Talon.  
  
**INT. THE TORCH - DAY **  
  
Chloe is sitting at her computer typing when Pete walks in.  
  
PETE: Hey, Chloe…busy?  
  
CHLOE: Actually, I am.  
  
PETE: So this is the thing that came up? This was so important that you had to blow me off?  
  
CHLOE: I really needed to do some research.  
  
PETE: The research that you promised you'd do for Clark?  
  
CHLOE: (lying) No! This is something entirely different.   
  
PETE: Yeah, right!  
  
CHLOE: (agitated) You know, everything I do doesn't involve Clark. I'm no jealous crazed Clark Kent stalker.   
  
PETE: Well, in that case, you wouldn't mind if I -  
  
Pete begins to approach Chloe slowly. Chloe stands up. Pete puts his arms around her waist.  
  
CHLOE: Pete, stop!   
  
Pete backs away. There is an awkward silence between them.  
  
PETE: I love you. Can't you see that?  
  
CHLOE : I don't feel the same way about you do.  
  
PETE: We can work on that. You'll eventually come around.  
  
He moves in to kiss her, but she moves out of the way. He gets angry.   
  
PETE (cont'd): Chloe, don't fight it. It'll be easier that way.  
  
Chloe tries to run for the door, but Pete grabs her arm, stopping her.  
  
CHLOE: Pete, let me go! Please!  
  
PETE: Clark's not here now. Now I can have you all to myself.  
  
He pulls Chloe closer, but she hts him in the face. The shock of the hit makes him let her go. She takes off, but he trips her. She falls to the floor. He climbs on top of her and she struggles. Her struggling has no affect on him. He wants her.  
  
CHLOE: Pete, there's something going on with you.   
  
PETE: Yeah, and it's called love. And you will love me!  
  
CHLOE: (pleading) Pete, get off of me!  
  
He pins her arms to the ground and goes for the kiss once again. They are about to lock lips when he stops. He looks down at Chloe's horrified expression and gets off of her. He stands up. Whatever hold was on him seems to be gone now. He offers her his hand and she takes it. He helps her up.  
  
CHLOE (cont'd): Pete? Are you okay?  
  
Pete looks down to the floor, then back up to Chloe.  
  
PETE: Chloe…I…I -  
  
He runs past her and out of the office.  
  
Although Chloe looks concerned, she is obviously terrified.  
  
**INT. THE KENT'S LIVING ROOM - DAY   
**  
Clark, Jonathan, and Martha are sitting on the couch.  
  
JONATHAN: Clark, this kid sounds dangerous.  
  
CLARK: I feel the same way, dad, but I don't know how I can stop him from sticking people with those arrows.  
  
MARTHA: Well, we have to figure out something. This can cause a lot of damage.  
  
CLARK: It's like he creates these arrows from his arm. I just don't see how…  
  
There's a KNOCK at the door. Martha gets up and goes to it. She opens it. Lex stands on the opposite side of it.   
  
MARTHA: Come on in, Lex.  
  
JONATHAN: What brings you by?  
  
LEX: I'm sorry to bother you, but I really need to speak with Clark.  
  
Jonathan stands up and walks Martha out.  
  
CLARK: What is it, Lex?  
  
Lex pulls out the napkins with symbols drawn on them.   
  
LEX: I just came by to ask you about these symbols. I know you know what they mean.   
  
Clark rolls his eyes.  
  
CLARK: Lex, not this again.  
  
LEX: Just tell me, Clark. What do these symbols stand for?  
  
CLARK: Why do you need to know so badly?  
  
Lex ignores the question and walks towards the door.  
  
LEX: You're not going to tell me?  
  
CLARK: I have nothing to tell. I have no clue what those symbols mean.  
  
LEX: Okay, then. I'm just going to have to take matters into my own hands.  
  
Lex walks out of the house. Jonathan and Martha walk back into the living room.   
  
JONATHAN: What was that about, son?  
  
Clark looks back at his parents, worried.  
  
**INT. THE TORCH - DAY **  
  
Chloe is still shaken up by Pete's attack on her. She sits at her desk just staring at the wall. She picks up her cell phone and dials a number.  
  
INT. THE ROSSES LIVING ROOM - DAY   
  
The phone RINGS. Pete's father answers it.  
  
MR. ROSS: Hello? (pause) Hey, Chloe! He's here. (yells) Pete! Phone**!  
  
INT. THE TORCH - DAY   
**  
Chloe sits at her computer.  
  
CHLOE: Pete, hi!   
  
There is a brief silence.   
  
CHLOE (cont'd): I really need to talk to you. (pause) When is a good time for you? (pause) Great! I'll see you then.  
  
She hangs up the cell phone and grabs her purse. She gets up, shuts off her computer, and throws her cell into her purse. She heads out of the door.   
  
**INT. THE KENT'S LIVING ROOM - DAY   
**  
Jonathan, Martha, and Clark are sitting on the couch.  
  
CLARK: I just don't get why Lex cares about the symbols so much.  
  
JONATHAN: It's like he's determined to find out our secrets one way or another, no matter who he has to go through.  
  
CLARK: Isn't that kind of harsh, dad?  
  
MARTHA: I agree with Clark, Jonathan. I know Lex Luthor wouldn't intentionally hurt this family. I think he genuinely respects us.  
  
JONATHAN: He may not intentionally hurt us, but if he finds out about Clark's abilities, we could be in a world of trouble.  
  
CLARK: I don't see how he would find out anyway. I've been doing as you asked and using my powers less.  
  
JONATHAN: (sternly) He's a Luthor. He won't stop until he finds answers.   
  
CLARK: Shouldn't we be focusing on Eugene?  
  
JONATHAN: Yeah, son. I guess you're right.   
  
Jonathan looks upset.   
  
**EXT. THE STABLE - NIGHT **  
  
Lana is walking her horse out of the stable. She is preparing to groom it. She bends down to pick up the grooming brush when she sees a pair of legs on the other side of the horse. She quickly rises up to see Eugene looking at her.  
  
EUGENE: You're a hard girl to find. It took me a while to finally track you down.  
  
LANA: Eugene, what are you doing here?  
  
EUGENE: I have something to tell you. It's important.  
  
LANA: (softly) What is it?  
  
EUGENE: It's about Clark.  
  
Lana attentively stares at him.   
  
LANA: What about him? Is he okay?  
  
EUGENE: Oh, he's great. He's better than great, actually.  
  
LANA: What are you talking about? You're not making any sense.  
  
EUGENE: Probably not!  
  
LANA: Yeah…okay! Anyway, what about Clark?  
  
EUGENE: Do you know about his special gifts?  
  
LANA: (confused) Gifts?  
  
EUGENE: So that's why he won't be with you. He scared you'll find out about his secret.  
  
Lana continues to stare at him. He holds an arrow in his hand that she does not seem to notice.  
  
EUGENE (cont'd): Aren't you tired of him keeping things from you? Don't you want to find out what he's hiding?  
  
Eugene starts approaching Lana.   
  
LANA: Clark will tell me when he's ready.  
  
Lana begins slowly backing away. She notices the arrow in Eugene's hand. She looks at him and tries to run. He sprints after her and catches up. He grabs her and pokes her with the arrow. Lana winces in pain. He turns to walk away.   
  
EUGENE: Don't worry, Lana. You'll thank me later.  
  
He leaves the stables. Lana stands, rubbing her arm.  
  
**END OF PART TWO **


	4. Part Three

**PART THREE INT. LEX'S OFFICE – NIGHT**

Lex is sitting at his desk, reading the article about Dr. Swann. The copy of the email that he printed from Chloe's computer is next to him. He finishes the article and puts the magazine down. He reads the copy of the email. His suspicions deepen.

LEX: (whispering) I have something for you? (beat) What could a scientist of such prestige have for Clark?

He puts the magazine article into his desk.

LEX (cont'd): Not alien, huh?

HELEN (O.S.): What's not alien?

Lex looks up and sees Helen standing in the doorway. He gets up from his seat and walks over to her.

LEX: Helen, you made it.

He hugs her.

HELEN: I told you I would swing by. But I had no idea you would be talking to yourself. (smiles) And especially about aliens.

She walks to one of his chairs and sits down.

HELEN (cont'd): What was all that "not alien" stuff about anyway?

LEX: It was nothing. (rushing) I really hate to do this, but I need to be on my way.

Helen stands up.

HELEN: Oh?

LEX: No need to get up. Stay as long as you want. This is your home too. I wouldn't have given you a key if I didn't think so.

HELEN: But -

LEX: No buts! Stay! I'll be back sometime tomorrow evening.

HELEN: You want me to spend the night in this house...alone?

LEX: You won't be alone. The help is here. They'll make sure you have everything you need.

He walks up to her and kisses her gently on the lips.

LEX (cont'd): I'll see you tomorrow evening.

He walks out of the office. Helen looks apprehensive.

CUT TO:

**EXT. FRONT OF THE LUTHOR MANSION – NIGHT **

Lex is walking to his car and has his cell phone to his ear.

LEX: Yes, that's right! One round trip ticket to New York City! Thank you!

He hangs up and puts his cell phone into his jacket pocket. He gets into his car.

**INT. CHLOE'S ROOM – NIGHT**

Chloe is lying in her bed reading a book. She hears a KNOCK at the door. She puts a bookmark in between the book and closes it. She gets up from the bed and opens the door. Pete is standing on the other side. He looks worried.

CHLOE: Come on in, Pete.

Pete walks past her. She closes the door and turns around.

Chloe looks very uneasy

**INT. THE LANSING LIVING ROOM – NIGHT**

Eugene walks into his home. His MOTHER, MRS. LANSING, is sitting on the couch. Eugene smiles at her and begins to walk past her until Mrs. Lansing stops him.

MRS. LANSING: Oh, honey! Clark Kent stopped by looking for you a little earlier.

EUGENE: Did he tell you what he wanted?

MRS. LANSING: No. He just said that he wanted to talk to you. That's all!

Eugene turns and heads for the door.

MRS. LANSING: Where are you going?

EUGENE: I'm going to pay him a visit.

He walks out of the door.

**INT. CHLOE'S ROOM – NIGHT **

Pete is pacing back and forth while Chloe sits on her bed.

PETE: I swear I'm trying to remember, Chloe, but I can't think of when it started.

CHLOE: Just think, Pete. It had to happen sometime yesterday before you came here to ask me out. Did anything strange happen yesterday afternoon or morning?

Pete stops pacing and begins to think. He shakes his head.

PETE: I'm sorry, but I can't remember. Nothing strange happened yesterday. I mean, nothing that I can...

Pete perks up, remembering something. Chloe stands up.

CHLOE: What is it?

PETE: Well, yesterday Clark and I were talking when Eugene came up to us. He dropped his books.

CHLOE: What's so strange about that?

PETE: Something poked me. It didn't really hurt, but more like itch. But later that day, I got this strange feeling.

CHLOE: What kind of strange feeling?

PETE: I don't know! It was like my eyes were open and instead of suppressing my feelings, I wanted to share them.

He gives her an awkward look.

PETE (cont'd): Especially with you. (beat) Again, Chloe, I'm real sorry.

CHLOE: No...Pete, it's okay. It wasn't the real you. I mean, it was the real you, but not really, you know!

Pete nods.

CHLOE (cont'd): So anyway, you think Eugene could have something to do with your sudden transformation?

PETE: I don't know. But I'm sure Clark will know.

CHLOE: Clark? Why would he know?

PETE: He just always seems to know what's going on.

CHLOE: You're right about that. The thing is how he always knows things. And he's always there saving the day.

(to herself) Smallville's own superhero! (to Pete) I wonder what he's up to.

She walks over to her phone and picks it up.

**INT. THE KENT'S LVING ROOM – NIGHT**

Martha answers the ringing phone.

MARTHA: Clark, come get the phone.

A moment later Clark running down the stairs. He picks up the phone.

CLARK: Hello? (pause) Hey, Chloe, what is it? (pause) What? (pause) Okay!

Clark stands in total shock as he listens on.

**EXT. THE KENT'S HOME – NIGHT**

Eugene is walking from his car towards the Kent's porch. He holds one of his arrows in his hand. He gets to the porch and is about to knock on the door when he hears an engine roar. He turns around and sees Lana driving up towards the house. He runs from the porch and hides on the side of the house. He watches as she parks the car and gets out. She seems too focused on what seeing Clark and doesn't notice Eugene's car as she walks by it.

EUGENE: I might not have to take matters in my own hands after all.

He watches as Lana walks onto the porch.

**INT. CLARK'S ROOM – CONTINUOUS**

Clark walks into his room and closes his door. He opens one of his dresser drawers and begins to rummage through it. There s a KNOCK at the door. Clark is startled and SHUTS the drawer in a hurry. He goes over to his bed and sits down.

CLARK: Come in.

The door slowly opens and we see Lana standing in the doorway. She is wearing skin-tight leather pants and a black jacket. She walks further into his room, closing the door. She winks at Clark and smiles at him seductively. Clark just watches her in awe. He gulps hard as she approaches him.

LANA: Clark, I've been thinking.

Clark stands up, realizing what's going on. She begins rubbing on his chest. He doesn't stop her.

CLARK: Lana, you're sick. Eugene poked you with an arrow...

LANA: I know he poked me. I was there, silly. Anyway, speaking of Eugene. He tells me that you have some secret you want to share with me...something about special gifts.

CLARK: Lana, I don't know what he's talking about. I don't have any gifts.

LANA: I think you do know what he's talking about. But it doesn't matter to me now. I'll find out later.

CLARK: We need to get you somewhere a way from me. Just for a day or so. At least until it wears off.

LANA: I want to tell you how I really feel about you.

She takes off her jacket and drops it to the floor. She is wearing a black leather bra to go with her pants.

LANA (cont'd): You like?

Clark doesn't answer. He just stares, wide-eyed.

LANA (cont'd): From your expression, I would have to say that you do.

She walks up to him and jumps into his arms. He is caught off guard and falls on the bed. She straddles him and begins to kiss him on the lips. He picks her up off of him and sits her down besides him on the bed. He gets up and walks towards his door. He turns around and faces her.

LANA (cont'd): Playing hard to get. I like that. Make me work for it.

She gets up from the bed and walks slowly towards him. As she walks she caresses her body.

LANA (cont'd): I want you, Clark. And I know you want me.

CLARK: I do want you, Lana. But not like this.

Lana closes in on Clark and begins rubbing on his chest.

LANA: I want you to be my first.

Clark's eyes widen. He squirms away from her.

CLARK: I thought Whitney...

She turns around, looking annoyed.

LANA: No. Yes, he was my boyfriend, but we never did anything.

She inches towards him. He looks nervous.

LANA: What's wrong, Clark? I didn't think you'd have any objections with my proposal.

CLARK: Lana, this is not you.

LANA: That's where you're wrong. This is all of me. I love you, Clark. I need you.

She gets in face. Their lips nearly touch.

LANA (cont'd): We both know its right.

She leans in for another kiss, but he turns his head to the side. She stops. He takes her by the arms and pushes her back.

CLARK: Lana, I don't want to get aggressive.

LANA: Aggressive can be fun.

She smiles and tries to kiss him again. He backs away.

CLARK: I need to get you to a hospital. You're not thinking clearly. This isn't you.

She steps back and looks at Clark angrily.

LANA: Do you think this is a game?

CLARK: What, Lana? No!

LANA: I pour my heart out to you, tell you exactly how I feel...and you reject me.

CLARK: Calm down, Lana! Eugene did something to you, causing you to act like this.

LANA: I won't calm down until you reveal your true feelings for me.

CLARK: Lana, you know how I feel about you, but I can't be with you like this. (sincerely) Listen! Chloe and I can help you.

Lana looks angry.

LANA: Chloe!

She turns around and walks to the door, opening it.

CLARK (cont'd): Where are you going?

LANA: I have something I need to take care of.

She walks out of the door, SLAMMING it.

**INT. CHLOE'S ROOM – NIGHT**

Chloe and Pete are standing near the door. Pete is putting on his jacket.

PETE: See I told you Clark would know something about Eugene.

CHLOE: What I don't get is that if Eugene paid him a visit, why isn't he all crazy in love over Lana right now? I'm sure Eugene poked him with the arrow.

PETE: I'm not sure, Chloe. Maybe he's immune.

CHLOE: Clark seems to be immune to a lot of things, but I'm pretty sure that one of those things isn't love.

PETE: Maybe Eugene never got the chance.

CHLOE: (unconvinced) Sure...yeah! You could be right.

PETE: But anyway, I'm going to stop by Clark's before I head home. You want to come?

CHLOE: No…I'm tired. I'm think I'm just going to study a little more, then turn in. It has been a long and strange day.

PETE: You're telling me.

Pete walks towards the door.

CHLOE: I'll see you at school tomorrow.

Pete opens the door.

PETE: Have a great night.

CHLOE: You too!

Pete walks out of the room. Chloe closes the door behind him and leans against it. She looks distressed. She SIGHS. She walks over to her bed and falls down on it.

**EXT. THE SULLIVAN'S PORCH – NIGHT **

Lana is standing on the porch when the door opens. GABE SULLIVAN is standing in the doorway.

GABE: Lana, hey? Is everything okay?

LANA: Yes, Mr. Sullivan. Everything is fine. I was wondering if Chloe was here.

He moves out of the way and she walks in.

GABE: In her room. (pause) Tell Chloe that I'm going out but I'll be back in about an hour.

LANA: Sure thing, Mr. Sullivan.

**INT. CLARK'S ROOM – NIGHT **

Pete is sitting at Clark's desk and Clark is sitting on his bed.

CLARK: I'm glad you came by, Pete. We need to help Lana before she does something.

Clark gets up and goes over to his drawer. He opens it and pulls out the broken arrow. He hands it to Pete.

CLARK (cont'd): That is the thing that Eugene sticks people with.

PETE: You say he's stuck Lana. How are we supposed to find her?

CLARK: She might be headed over Chloe's.

Pete stands up and heads towards the door and opens the door.

PETE: Then why are we still sitting around?

Clark slips on his jacket and follows Pete out of the room.

CUT TO:

**INT. PETE'S CAR – NIGHT**

Pete sits in the car. He UNLOCKS the passenger door and Clark gets in.

CLARK: I really don't think Lana's a real threat to Chloe. Lana won't do anything to Chloe if Mr. Sullivan is there.

PETE: Yeah, Clark, you might be right. But I still think we need to hurry and get over there. If Lana is anything like I was then anything could be happening.

**INT. CHLOE'S ROOM – CONTINUOUS**

Chloe is typing at her computer when Lana walks in.

LANA: I see you're once again burning the midnight oil.

CHLOE: Yeah!

She looks up. Lana still has on the same outfit as when she visited Clark, but has but on the black jacket over her leather bra.

CHLOE: Lana, you look different.

Lana walks up and leans over the desk, getting in Chloe's face.

LANA: You think I don't know?

CHLOE: (confused) Know what?

LANA: He loves me, not you.

CHLOE: What are you talking about?

LANA: It doesn't matter how much you try, he will only have eyes for me and there is nothing you can do to stop our love.

Chloe looks confused.

**INT. PETE'S CAR – CONTINUOUS**

Clark and Pete are on their way to Chloe's house.

CLARK: You really think Chloe is in danger?

PETE: I'm not too sure. I just know that I was real upset when I thought that Chloe blowing me off to meet you. I really wanted to go find you and hurt you.

CLARK: What stopped you?

PETE: I'm not sure. I just thought that maybe I could talk some sense into Chloe. But it didn't work out like that.

CLARK: I just don't know how we're going to find Eugene and stop him.

PETE: I'm sure he's home by now. Maybe we can stop there before we get to Chloe's.

CLARK: Are you sure you want to?

PETE: It'll only be for a second. And you're probably right. Lana won't be able to do anything with Mr. Sullivan there.

CLARK: But we'll still hurry. If Lana is pumped up on that love juice, then she could be doing anything.

**INT. CHLOE'S ROOM – CONTINUOUS**

Chloe realizes what Lana is talking about.

CHLOE: Lana, we've been over this. I know Clark loves you. I'm not trying to interfere...

LANA: Too late! You already have.

Chloe gets up and takes a few steps back.

CHLOE: Lana, believe me. I have no intentions of coming in between you and Clark. You're my friend and I know how he feels about you. I can't let the way I feel about him destroy your relationship with him.

LANA: As long as you have feelings for him, you're a threat.

CHLOE: Lana, we need to get you somewhere safe. You're acting the same way Pete did. It'll be okay.

Lana ignores Chloe's comment.

LANA: If you're out of the picture, then you can't love him. You will no longer be a threat.

Chloe looks scared. She runs around the desk and heads for the door, but Lana grabs her and slams her head first into the wall. Chloe is knocked unconscious.

LANA (cont'd): You'll never have my man, bitch.

**END OF PART THREE**


	5. Part Four

**PART FOUR  
  
INT. PETE'S CAR - NIGHT**  
  
Pete and Clark pull away from Eugene's house.   
  
PETE: Well, that was a complete waste of time.  
  
CLARK: It was worth a try.   
  
PETE: Yeah, I guess. But we could have been over to Chloe's by now.  
  
CLARK: We'll be there in about five minutes. Do you think Lana is still there?  
  
Lana's car is speeding in the opposite direction of Clark and Pete. Clark doesn't notice, but Pete does.  
  
PETE: No, because she just drove by us.  
  
Clark looks back and sees Lana's car speeding down the road.  
  
CLARK: We need to follow her.  
  
Pete begins to make a U-Turn in the street, but doesn't complete it because he almost crashes into Eugene's car.  
  
Pete's foot hit the breaks hard. The car comes to a SCREECHING HALT. Eugene smiles, but doesn't stop.   
  
PETE: This can't be good!  
  
Pete completes the U-Turn and follows Eugene's car.  
  
**EXT. SMALLVILLE WOODS - NIGHT **  
  
Lana stops her car and gets out. She walks to the back door on the driver's side and opens it. Chloe squirms in the back seat. Lana smiles down at her. She grabs Chloe's arm and pulls her out of the car. Chloe falls to the ground, but Lana picks her up. She drags Chloe further into the woods, towards a lake. Chloe struggles wildly.  
  
LANA: Chloe, struggling won't help you. You're going to die.  
  
EUGENE (O.S.): Lana, don't!  
  
Lana turns around and sees Eugene walking towards her.   
  
LANA: Eugene? What are you doing here?  
  
EUGENE: I'm sorry, but I can't let you do what you've come to do. It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
  
LANA: Well, it is.  
  
She turns and continues walking towards the lake. An arrow forms in Eugene's arm. He walks up to Lana, then grabs her. Lana drops Chloe. She falls to the ground with a THUD. She hits her head on a rocka and is knocked unconscious.  
  
LANA: Eugene, what are you doing?  
  
Clark and Pete come running into the clearing. Clark sees that Eugene has a hold of Lana and he also notices the arrow in his hand. Clark runs with super speed to Eugene, knocking both him and Lana to the ground. The arrow flies out of Eugene's hand, somewhere onto the ground.  
  
EUGENE: Clark! You don't understand.  
  
Pete runs near Eugene and begins looking for the arrow.  
  
CLARK: What I do understand is that you're trying to hurt my friends.  
  
EUGENE: No, I'm not. I'm trying to help her.   
  
LANA (O.S.): Yes, Clark!  
  
Everyone turns to look at Lana as she gets up from the ground.  
  
LANA (cont'd): Eugene has helped me out a lot. He's helped me not to hide my feelings for you.   
CLARK: Lana!  
  
LANA: I don't know why I was so afraid before. But that's all gone now, Clark. All I see is you.  
  
While Lana is talking, Pete finds the arrow. Eugene sees this and tackles him to the ground. They begin wrestling around. Chloe finally starts waking up. Lana, forgetting about Chloe, walks up to Clark.  
  
LANA (cont'd): Now we can be together.  
  
Chloe wiggles her hands free from the tape.  
  
LANA (cont'd): Clark, it'll just be us together…forever. Isn't that what you want?  
  
Clark GULPS hard and takes a few steps back.  
  
CLARK: It's what I want, but…  
  
LANA: But first, we need to get someone out of the way.  
  
Lana looks away from Clark, in Chloe's direction. Chloe isn't there.  
  
LANA: Damn it! (beat) Oh, well!  
  
She turns around and once again faces Clark, smiling brightly. Chloe has run to Pete's side, trying to fight Eugene. Eugene produdes another arrow and tries to stick Pete with it, but Chloe kicks it out of his hand. Eugene manages to get the first arrow from Pete and gets up and runs toward Clark and Lana. Pete picks up the other arrow and runs after Eugene.   
  
PETE: (to Eugene) Let's see how you like it.  
  
He sticks Eugene in the neck with the other arrow.  
  
EUGENE: What the…?  
  
He falls to the ground, unconscious. Chloe walks over to the group.   
  
CHLOE: So what are we going to do with him?  
  
They all look down at his body.  
  
**EXT. NEW YORK CITY BUILDING - DAY **  
  
Lex enters a room that we now know is inhabited by Dr. Swann. Lex stops, then closes the door. He looks around in awe. The room is still filled with globes, statues, and dozens of other scientific paraphernalia.   
  
LEX: Hello? Anyone here?  
  
He starts to slowly walk. He is amazed at what he sees in the room. He mentally notes everything that he sees. The place seems to be empty, but Lex continues to walk towards the back. When he reaches the back he smiles.  
  
LEX (cont'd): Dr. Virgil Swann, I presume.  
  
Dr. Swann looks up at Lex and smiles, nodding his head.  
  
DR. SWANN: What a nice surprise. Lex Luthor! What brings you all the way from Smallville?  
  
Lex takes a seat in a chair.  
  
LEX: I think you already know the answer to that question.   
  
He pulls out a picture and slides it towards Dr. Swann. Dr. Swann looks down the picture and sees that it's a picture of the Kent's barn that has the hope symbol burned into it. Dr. Swann looks up at Lex, his smile fading. On the other hand, Lex is smiling brightly.  
  
**INT. THE TORCH - DAY   
**  
Chloe is sitting at her desk, typing on the latest story for the Torch. She is startled when she hears a knock. She turns around and sees Clark standing at the door.  
  
CHLOE: Hey, Clark!  
  
Clark walks in.  
  
CHLOE (cont'd): I've got the information you wanted.  
  
She hands him a folder. He takes it and opens it up. He reviews the contents of it and looks satisfied.  
  
CLARK: Thanks!  
  
CHLOE: Anytime. It's a shame about Eugene. Did the doctors ever find out what was wrong with him?  
  
CLARK: No. They can't seem to figure out what caused his coma. I can't believe he was actually trying to make Lana better and I tried to stop him.  
  
CHLOE: Clark, we all did.  
  
CLARK: I just hopes he wakes up soon.  
  
Chloe nods in agreement.  
  
CLARK (cont'd): Chloe, can we talk?  
  
Chloe plasters a smile on her face.  
  
CHLOE: I thought that's what we were doing.  
  
CLARK: You know what I mean.  
  
CHLOE: Sure, Clark! What about?  
  
Clark walks to the desk and sits on the edge of it.  
  
CLARK: Are you mad at me?  
  
CHLOE: Mad? Clark, I'm not mad at you. Why would you think that?  
  
CLARK: It just seems like you've been avoiding me all day long. Did I do…or say something to you that I'm not aware of?  
  
Chloe shakes her head. She opens her mouth to deny it. Nothing comes out of it.  
  
CHLOE: (whispering) Can I ask you something, Clark? And I want you to be completely honest with me.  
  
CLARK: Ask away! And yes, I promise to be honest.  
  
CHLOE: Okay!   
  
Chloe takes in a deep breath, then slowly exhales.  
  
CHLOE (cont'd): If I hadn't played the friends card after the tornado...would you still be with me?  
  
CLARK: (thinking) I don't know. What I said to you then, about wanting to try again…I meant it. I care about you, Chloe. A lot. What you said surprised me and it hurt a little at first. Until the tornado hit, I was having a great time at the dance. I wanted to kiss you.   
  
CHLOE: (shocked) You really wanted to kiss me?  
  
Clark smiles, then takes his hand and smoothes down a wild lock of Chloe's blonde hair.  
  
CLARK: Yes, I really wanted to kiss you. I didn't leave you for Lana. I left because a friend was in trouble.  
  
CHLOE: Thing is…you accepted the friend card awfully quick.  
  
Clark gets up and begins to pace around the office.  
  
CLARK: At that point I figured I had screwed everything up between us. Both you and Lana had said to me that once you cross the line you can't ever go back. I was scared of losing you as my friend, Chloe. I kinda suck at the boyfriend thing and I'm not doing so well at the friend thing either…lately.  
  
CHLOE: I've been a pretty sucky friend myself.  
  
Clark stops pacing and sits down on the desk once again.  
  
CLARK: I want you to know something, Chloe. I know I come to you for help a lot, and I don't want you to think that I'm friends with you just to use you for your research skills. Because that's so not true. You mean the world to me.  
  
CHLOE: Thank you, Clark. You mean the world to me too.  
  
Clark stands up and opens his arms.  
  
CLARK: So…friends?  
  
Chloe gets up from her seat and walks into Clark's embrace. She smiles.  
  
CHLOE: Friends!  
  
They stand there, hugging each other tightly. Lana walks to the entrance of the Torch just in time to witness Clark and Chloe. A jealous, yet hurt expression creeps on Lana's face as she watches on.  
  
**THE END **


End file.
